awakening old flames
by twigirl01
Summary: Edward and Bella had a relationship for 10 years. They were about to marry each other when things started to go wrong. They separated and after three years of trying in vain to move on, they meet.. What would you do if your NEW BOSS was your Ex-FIANCE!
1. my ex fiance

Knock... knock... knock...

"Come in," a deep velvet voice said. I entered the office then sat at the chair in front of the desk of my new boss. The office is all black except for the silver, Macbook Pro above the table. There are two seats in front of the table. I sat there while I waited patiently.

He is currently sitting on his chair, with his back on me. He is talking to someone on the phone about a business transaction, based on what I am hearing. I am Bella Swan and I am here as the new secretary of this real estate company. I was called here to be interviewed by the new boss.

As I was observing the office, I noticed the bronze hair that was peaking out of the black chair. Suddenly, I froze and remembered the same bronze hair that made my heart beat out of my chest five years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Ungh.. Edward.. Stop that. We still have to meet with the wedding planner," I said as Edward was trailing open-mouthed kisses up my neck. We just woke up, lying on the bed, naked. Well, don't blame me, what else should you do if you have a fiancé as hot as Edward Cullen. I really, really want to get out of bed since we are already late for our meeting with the wedding planner but, unfortunately, my love has other plans.._

"_Love, let them wait. I just can't get enough of you" He replied. He continued showering kisses along my body until he reached my core._

"_God... ah.. babe, alright.. just ten more minutes, " I said. He inserted one finger inside my folds which are very wet right now. He moved it slowly in and out as I cried out for more. He seemed to understand my pleads because he inserted another one. He spread his tongue then slowly licked my opening from south to my clit. He pointed his tongue then rotated my bud. He nipped and sucked it, lapping every juice that I secrete._

"_Babe, come for me. I know you can feel it, love, release it" He said inside my throbbing pussy._

_I felt his voice vibrate inside of me. I focused on his tongue rotating and pleasuring my clit, and his fingers pushing in and out of me. "Edward! Ahh! Ah!" I said as I came hard while pulling at his bronze hair under me._

"Okay, let's meet tomorrow to finish this transaction. Thank you. Bye," my boss said. His voice brought me back to reality. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about my ex-fiance particularly, for thinking one of the many instances when he used pleasured me.

My boss spun around his chair and faced me. OHMYGOD! This can't be happening... He has the same piercing green eyes as HIM.. He has the same defined jaw as HIM.. He has the same soft and luscious lips as HIM!! Don't tell me....

MY EX-FIANCE, EDWARD CULLEN IS MY BOSS!!


	2. business ONLY

It has been three years since we separated and agreed to forget each other. I did my best to forget him but unfortunately, he had already taken claim of my heart. I don't own it anymore and whenever I try to give it to someone else, his face and the memory of our ten-year relationship would always pop out of my mind. I tried not to think about him. I tried to escape this throbbing pain in my chest for three long years. I thought that I had already moved on. Unfortunately, my three long years of hard work was NOTHING because as I am staring at him now, my heart is beating fast as if it wants to get out of my chest. I can feel my whole body turn hot. Everything disappeared and I was left with his image sitting directly in front of me.

We stared at each other for a very long time. He looked through my eyes and I believe, he saw the pain and longing that I am feeling inside of me. I stared at him and felt that maybe, just _maybe_, he feels what I am feeling right now. He was the first one to break the silence between us.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. As you can see, I am your new boss and you are going to work as my secretary. I just called you here to tell you some important things that you should remember if you want to work smoothly in my company. First, You have to be willing to go home late at night because this job is really hectic. Second, _everything between us is business,_ I don't want any personal thing do with you. And third, do not tell anyone that you are my ex-fiance," he said in that deep velvety voice that I missed for three years. I reflected on what he said and noticed that he called me _Ms. Swan. _So, he wants to act completely businesslike with me, alright, I'll give him that.

"Good morning. Mr. Cullen. I am glad to be in this position and I assure you that I will keep in mind all the important things you've mentioned." I replied, keeping my face and voice completely businesslike.

"Alright. You may go now, Ms. Swan. I have a lot of work to do."

"Thank you , ." I quickly left the office and did my best not to look back at him.

Talking to him made me realize that he really is a part of my past now. I think that I should move on and forget Edward. He said he doesn't want anything personal to do with me and because of that I will never think of the possibility that we may get back together someday. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. It really hurts. I thought I've moved on but I guess, I'm wrong...


	3. i hate myself for STILL loving you

I hate myself for STILL loving you

Three years. Three fucking long years since I've last seen her, touched her, smelled her, tasted her. They say time heals all the wounds of the heart, that time makes the pain a lot more tolerable, that if you're lucky enough, time will let you bury the past and not let it affect in ANY way again. WHAT A JOKE. Based on what I'm feeling right now, all claims about the magic of time is completely a fallacy. Why? Let me tell you why? Because, time did nothing to lessen the longing I felt when I turned around and faced HER. Because, time did nothing to for me to avoid the feeling of panic I got when my heart started beating like it had been running one hundred and twenty kilometers per minute. Yes. Saying that it wanted to jump out my chest would be a gross understatement. Because, time did ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTELY NOTHING to dilute the feeling of pain when I saw her and realized that I could never spread kisses around her angelic face again, that I could never look long and deep into her hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes again in fear that she would see across my cold and hard façade, that never again could I touch, kiss and taste every part of her sexy and incomparable body that never fails to arouse me. (The bulge I have inside my pants now is a complete testament to that.)

I'm sure I am considered the biggest fool for hiring her and letting her into my life again. No one in his right mind would make himself experience hell on a daily basis like me. But I guess I REALLY am one sick masochistic because even if I have to keep my distance and just watch her from afar as her boss, I am willing to do that because I am tired of not having her in my life. I am tired of not seeing her everyday. And though this might be a far cry from what we had before, I am willing to accept this lot in life because at least I can see her again. Hear her melodic voice again. And satisfy the craving of my heart by having her in my life again.


End file.
